A Mother Always Knows
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Angela finally asks the pair the question that everyone else has been wondering. Why aren't they together?


A/N: My muse is full of little ideas including our two favourite women. My muse just won't let up. Even worse when she's got alcohol in her system. _Everything_ gives me ideas. Anyway, this is just a cute little one-shot I thought you all might like :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Jane, you're going to cut yourself if you continue like that," Maura scalded as she walked closer to her friend. Everyone had been invited round to Maura's for a birthday dinner for Angela. The guys were sat in the living room watching a game while Jane and Maura cooked with Angela watching.

"I am not going to cut myself, Maura." Jane rolled her eyes. "If I can shoot a gun I think I'm capable of cutting vegetables."

Maura frowned at her friend before she placed her hands on top of Jane's. "You need to curl your fingers while holding the vegetable like this." She curled her and Jane's fingers on the right hand under so that the tips could not be touched by the knife. "And then use the knife like this." She lifted their left hands up before down, slicing the vegetable. "Now, carry on like that. I do not want to have to stitch your finger back onto your hand." Jane rolled her eyes again but began to cut just how Maura how showed her.

Angela couldn't help the smile that graced her face at the sight. Her girls. Maura had been accepted into the Rizzoli family the first day Jane had introduced everyone. Angela had thought it would only be a few days, a week at the most before Jane announced what everyone else could see. However, the announcement never came. It was obvious to everyone around the two of them yet they couldn't seem to see what was right in front of their faces. To get her daughter to admit what she felt for the doctor, Angela had set Jane up with numerous guys that she knew Jane would instantly say no to. Unfortunately, the dates hadn't caused the brunette to admit her feelings, leaving only one solution for the older woman.

"I don't understand why you two don't just admit how you feel about each other and get it over with."

"What?" Both Jane and Maura froze and turned their gazes to Angela. "Ma, don't be so ridiculous!" Jane's voice went up an octave as she tried to dismiss her mother's words.

"We'll all be really happy for you. Anyone can see that you're both perfect for each other. No one is going to care that you're lesbians." Angela smiled softly at them.

"We're best friends. Nothing more." Jane narrowed her eyes at her mother. She couldn't deny the fact that her heart had begun to beat faster at the mention of her and Maura becoming a couple. "Ma, you need to stop smoking whatever it is you're smoking because you're _delusional!"_

"Jane." Angela frowned.

"Maura and I are just friends. We feel nothing more for each other. Tell her, Maura." Jane turned to her best friend and found that her heart stopped beating when she looked at Maura's face.

"I can't lie, Jane," Maura whispered which only caused Angela to smile wider but she knew better than to interrupt at that moment.

"What? In the bedroom." Jane shoved Maura's shoulder until they were headed in the direction of Maura's bedroom. Once inside she shut the door securely behind them. "What the hell, Maura?" Jane hissed and stared at her friend wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I just…I didn't want to lose you," Maura whispered and looked down at her hands that were wrung tightly together. "I was afraid that if you found out you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I need you in my life."

Jane gave a sigh and ran her hands over her face as she began to pace across Maura's bedroom. "Oh god, Ma knows. _Ma knows_," she groaned and dropped her head into her hands as she continued to pace. "Did you have to tell _her?_" The brunette stopped her pacing and spun around to Maura.

"I'm sorry, Jane," Maura whispered and felt the tears sting her eyes. This was the reason she had kept her feelings about Jane to herself. She knew that Jane wasn't interested in her that way and by not voicing exactly how she felt, Maura was protecting herself from hurt. It also meant that she wouldn't face losing her best friend. "I never intended to hurt you. I've wanted to tell you. You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell but you but I can't lose you. You're my best friend and without you I'm alone. I really am sorry." Maura hung her head in shame and swallowed back her tears.

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair again before she sat down on the double bed. "You really feel about me in _that _way?" She waved her hand about to empathise her point. "_More_ than just friends?" Her voice came out quiet and soft as she looked up at her friend with a question in her eyes. Maura bit down on her bottom lip and wrung her hands together at the question. She really wanted to let it all out and tell Jane the truth, but at the same time she wanted to keep it in so that she wouldn't lose her best friend. "Maura, the cat is out of the bag. We've always been honest with each other, please, be honest with me about this so I can understand your point of view. Come, sit down." She patted the bed next to her and held her breath until Maura sat down. The blonde didn't sit directly next to Jane like she normally would but she left a gap between them. A gap that felt unnatural and uncomfortable.

Maura opened her mouth to start and then closed it again unsure of where to start. "I love you, Jane, as a friend and more," she whispered. "I don't know when it started I just know that it did and it's grown. I'm sorry. I understand if this makes you uncomfortable and you don't want to be friends anymore." Her voice trailed off at the last few words and a rebellious tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I just… You're amazing. You're brave. You're selfless. You take me for who I am. You don't care that I'm damaged and I have flaws. You make me happy. _Incredibly_ happy. You don't judge me. If anything you encourage my sometimes strange decisions." Maura gave a smile at the last statement and began to twirl a ring around her finger. "You care about me, _really_ care and it's not fake care. I'm sorry. I never should have said anything." She gave a sniffle and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No, you should have said something sooner," Jane whispered as she wrapped a hand around Maura's waist and pulled her closer so their hips were tight against each other. "You should have told me the moment you started to love me."

"So you could run then?" Maura shook her head and turned her gaze from her friend, knowing that if she looked at Jane's face she would break. She was already close to breaking just being in Jane's arms.

"No, so we wouldn't have wasted any time pretending that we are nothing more than best friends when that is a lie. We're way more than best friends. Everyone can see it." She tucked a strand of hair behind Maura's ear and tilted her head.

Maura's head snapped around at that statement and she looked at Jane with wide eyes. "What did you just say?" she whispered before she held her breath.

Jane smiled, no, she grinned. "What I'm saying is that I love you too, Maura, more than just best friends. As in LLBFFs. I guess we're both idiots, not picking up on the other's feelings."

"You're not joking, are you?" She still found it hard at times to tell if the brunette was actually serious or if she was just joking.

"I have never been more serious in my whole life, Maur. Ma's right. I just wish you'd voiced it to her _after_ you'd told me. Or after I'd told you. Whichever." She gave a small shrug. "Don't look so shocked. Everyone falls at your feet." Jane smiled a smile that reached her eyes, as she reached out and tucked another strand of hair behind Maura's ear, her hand lingering on soft skin.

Maura frowned slightly at her friend, finding it hard to believe that Jane reciprocated her feelings. "I always thought you were straight."

The statement caused a chuckle to fall from Jane's lips and she pulled Maura closer to her side and used her free hand to link her fingers together with Maura's. "I admit I have never been as adventurous with women as you, but I've always admired, dreamed a few times. Things are different with you. You are the real thing to me. I've never felt like this about any of the guys I've dated. I've never felt this comfortable with anyone before. With you I can actually see a future that doesn't revolve around my job. I know this is a little premature talking about a future, but." She gave another shrug and looked down at their entwined hands before she lifted them and left a gentle kiss on the back of the blonde's hand. "We're being honest here, right?" She gave a nervous laugh and refused to meet Maura's gaze, her confidence lost.

Maura couldn't help the smile that her lips curved into and she gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and placed her fingers under the brunette's chin, tilting her head up. She looked into Jane's eyes before she leaned forward and tenderly pressed their lips together. Jane was surprised at first but then let herself melt into the kiss. She wrapped her other arm around Maua's waist as well and parted her lips, granting the blonde access. Maura ran her hands up Jane's arms, to her shoulders, up her neck and tangled themselves into the unruly curls. Jane couldn't help the happy moan that escaped her throat and she pulled the blonde closer to her body so she could feel the swells of their breasts pressing against each other. When the need for air became too much they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that said it all," Maura whispered and nuzzled her nose against Jane's.

"Oh, it certainly did." The brunette grinned before fusing their lips together again. "I could do this all day," she murmured. She had waited too long to be able to taste Maura and now that she was finally able to she never wanted to stop.

"The dinner," Maura whispered and placed her hands on Jane's chest to push her back slightly. "We have to go to your mother's dinner." Her words only received a childish pout from the brunette. "We can talk tonight, once everyone has gone home. We've only covered the basics right now. We have a lot more to cover."

Jane gave a resigned sigh and pulled back slightly. "You're right. Plus the longer we stay in here the dirtier they'll think we're being."

"In that case." Maura stood up instantly and grabbed hold of Jane's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Only _I_ get to think of you like _that_." Jane couldn't help but chuckle again and place a kiss on Maura's cheek as they made their way back into the living room.

"I'm starving. Is the food ready yet?" Jane smiled as she strode into the room, causing eyebrows to be raised. "What? Did we miss Frankie doing something embarrassing?"

Angela grinned and hugged her daughter tightly, causing Jane to protest and wriggle free so instead she turned her affections towards Maura who was much more polite than to wriggle free. Maura gave a small shrug as she caught Jane's eyes and smiled softly.

"Let's eat!" Angela declared as she pulled away from the hug and everyone made their way towards the table.


End file.
